My Star
by Starlight Warrior 1092
Summary: "If you're going through Hell, keep going." -Unknown Fangflower's life sucks. Her father hates her, wanting a tom, her mother's dead, she doesn't really have many 'friends'... Life just isn't going her way. Can Tigerfall turn it all around?


**Well, while going through my files I noticed that I wrote this almost two months ago and haven't posted it yet. I might as well, since I enjoyed writing it. **

**And this is also to say, "Hey, I'm back from my 10 day Road Trip with, at times, NINE other people!" It got bothersome sometimes (mostly just my brother) but it was overall a great time, and I'm really glad that I got to go.**

**I do not own Warriors, only my OCs. And plotline, I guess. I don't own the quote, by Unknown.**

_"If you're going through hell, keep going." _

My life sucks. That's about the easiest way to put it. From the moment I was born, I was destined to have the worst life imaginable. My father, since I guess I was lucky enough to have one, didn't love me. No, he wanted a tomcat, but _sadly_ I was just a she cat. Yep, that was how my life started. Hated. He _hated_ that I wasn't a tomcat, and that I was an only kit. My earliest memories are of him glaring at me.

"Fangflower, come on. Get a move on!" I turned my head, seeing the sharp yellow eyes of my father. I matched his glare as I followed him. Redbreeze, our _oh so fine deputy_, had to _always_ put me on patrols where my father was leading.

"Fangflower, did you _hear_ me?" He growled. His name is Jetclaw. I hate that name.

Did I mention yet that my like sucks? I was even given a terrible name! Who in StarClan's name names their _she kit_ **Fangkit**? Fangkit is a _tomcat's_ name, not a she cat's! But hey, he didn't _want_ a she cat, now, did he?

"Yes, I can hear you," I grumbled. Then I muttered to myself, "I'm not deaf." It was torture, having to listen to him just because he's my _oh so special father_. I wish my mother was still here.

"If your mother was still here," Jetclaw echoed my thoughts for only the _first_ part of his sentence. "Then you probably would be more _behaved_. Maybe then you might get your clan mates to like you more."

And guess what? I can't answer back to that, because my _answer_ would be enough to provoke another fight. Yes, _another_ fight. We've already had three this _moon_. Luckily I haven't died yet. Not that death would be much of a problem.

"Fangflower," The overly sugar sweet voice of my den mate, Softfeather, meowed next to me. "Don't be bothered by him. He's just sad about Whisperwing's death. He doesn't mean what he's saying. Please, don't cause another fight."

_Me?_ I don't cause the fights! _He_ does! Erg, Softfeather's so annoying! She acts like pity and sympathy will actually help, like I'm some sort of kit that wants to wail until their mother comes back.

"_Thanks_, Softfeather," I hissed, not caring about the hurt sprouting in her eyes. It happens every time I talk to her. "But I don't _cause_ these fights. I can accept the fact that Whisperwing isn't coming back. She _left_ us, and I _don't_ need her! I don't need Jetclaw, either, but you don't see _him_ joining her, now _do_ you?"

Okay, that was really hurtful. Not only did I lie about missing my mother, I just said that I wished my father would die. He's not a nice cat, but that doesn't mean that he deserves to die!

"Fangflower," Softfeather spat. I was shocked; I had never seen her get angry before! I had only seen her start to cry and run off. "_Don't_ say those things! Maybe _you_ should be the one joining your mother! Maybe you shouldn't even get the _privilege_ to join her in StarClan!"

"Maybe I shouldn't!" I hissed back, taking a deep breath and running off from the patrol. Yeah, I just _had_ to get out of there. There was no _way_ that I would be able to spend another heartbeat with them.

Whisperwing died a few moons ago, when I was still an apprentice. We were in the middle of a battle, and Jetclaw was helping Whisperwing fight off some cats. But a few of them held Jetclaw down... And made him watch as they killed Whisperwing. I _tried_ to stop them, I really did! But I couldn't get them off of her until it was too late. That left Jetclaw cold, and me in misery.

"What is _wrong_ with me?" I gave a half laugh, sick of living with my clan. There was no way that my life was going to ever get any better. Whisperwing was dead, Jetclaw was mean... I had siblings from different litters, though. Honeymist drowned, Icefeather froze to death, Otterfur was killed by a fox, and Rabbitspring died on a thunderpath. And then there was Redbreeze, who hated me almost as much as Jetclaw did. Yeah, my life was oh so perfect right now.

I closed my eyes, laying down and wrapping my tail around my paws. It was near nighttime, and I wasn't about to go back to the camp. If I died here, so what? I could join my mother and four sisters. Everything bad happened to the _she cats_ in my family. Maybe I should've been born a tomcat...

"Why?" I didn't know who I was asking, or the specific question I was asking. Why did everyone close to me die? Why did my father and brother hate me? Why was I alone? Why was my life awful? Why... couldn't I join StarClan already? It was a terrible thought, yet it wouldn't leave my mind. It was there, every day, every second. Even if it was pushed away for a while, death was always on my mind. And why shouldn't it be? It was a big part of my life so far.

I looked up, looking for the stars in the sky. But there weren't any. The sky was covered in a thick layer of clouds. They looked as if they could break at any moment and spill tons of flakes of snow down upon me. Sometimes I wished that they would.

"Fangflower?" I heard my name get called, but I didn't answer back. Who would care if I stayed here and died? No one, that's who! No one would care, and they probably wouldn't even try to find my frozen body buried under the snow. I would just stay there until New Leaf, and then a fox would find me. I would be a fox's meal, that's all the good I would ever be.

And why? Because I made it that way. I _must've_ done something in a past life or whatever to make myself suffer so much in this life. Did I have a past life? Was StarClan doing this to me just because of who I might've been before? I hope so. There had to be a reason. There just had to be.

"Fangflower?" StarClan, I hated that name. Couldn't Poppystar have given me a better name? Flowerfang would've been better, if she couldn't do anything more than that! Ah, but _Fangflower?_ The worst name ever. And all thanks to Jetclaw. But that's all he's ever done to me- name me and be an awful father.

"Fangflower!" I peeped my eyes open, glaring at the cat that woke me up. There was a blurry gray and white pelt in the corner of my eye.

"What?" I growled, feeling the cold of the snow for the first time. Looking over at my pelt, I noticed how snow covered I was. I _knew_ the clouds would spill their snow! But StarClan, was it cold!

"Fangflower," A soft voice whispered. "I was..." I looked up into the soft green eyes of Tigerfall. Just another mouse brained tomcat...

"You were what?" I asked, irritation thick in my mew. "Trying to wake me up? I could tell by the way you wouldn't stop saying my name." Yeah, I was kind of grumpy... all of the time. But I couldn't help it. I hated _myself_, more than anything else.

"I was worried about you," Tigerfall meowed quietly.

I stared at him, not quite understanding the words he had just said. _I was worried about you_. Those words didn't make sense, in that order when someone was talking to me. No, the words that would work better would be: _where were you?_ Now _those_ would make a lot more sense!

"You... what?" I asked, visibly showing how shocked I was.

"I was worried," Tigerfall meowed. "I heard of the... fight you had with Softfeather, and I heard that you ran off. It was getting late, and you still weren't coming back to the camp... And then it started snowing a _whole_ lot, so I get really worried... And I came looking for you."

"Looking... for... _me?_" I asked. What was _wrong_ with _him?_ Why would anyone want to actually come looking for me? Did he want to lecture me about not fighting with his sister, Softfeather?

"Did Softfeather send you?" I growled, licking at my frozen cold paws. I shivered. It was snowing more and more, and I knew that if I stayed here... I would join StarClan for sure. I could meet the same fate that Icefeather met a moon ago. Or maybe I should lie on the thunderpath to meet the same fate that Rabbitspring met four moons ago...

"No!" Tigerfall looked hurt. Good. "I... I couldn't _leave_ you out in the snow all alone, Fangflower!"

"Quit saying my name," I spat. "I _hate_ that name! It's the evil that stalks me day and night."

"I know..." Tigerfall whispered. "I've seen how you glare at cats when they say your name... You know, I could talk with Poppystar..." Poppystar was his mother. Of _course_ he could talk with his mother!

"Yeah, _thanks_, but no thanks," I growled. "I'm not begging the leader to change my name for no reason." I have a ton of reasons; _he_ just doesn't need to hear any of them. No, Whisperwing had told me what _she_ would've named me all those moons ago... My fur was a light gray, and she had wanted to call me Mistkit. I thought it sounded beautiful, exactly what I wasn't... I was much happier when she was still here, though.

"Whisperwing..." Tigerfall began. "She told my mother that she would've called you... _Mistkit_."

How did he know? Whisperwing would _never_ tell anyone that! But... he said that she had told Poppystar, and she told him... Who _else_ in the clan knew?

"Poppystar could change your name," Tigerfall whispered. "Your name doesn't matter in the eyes of StarClan, though. They honor your spirit. And I..." Tigerfall took in a big gulp of air. "I've wanted to tell you something for a while now."

I frowned. I _wonder_ what he might want to tell me. Hmm... Work harder? Don't fight as much? Leave my sister alone? All of the choices ran through my mind. What I _wasn't_ thinking of was the thing that he said next. What he said next... I would never have expected in _all_ of my life thus far...

"I love you."

My eyes grew wide. "W-what?"

Tigerfall gave a slight smile. "I really, really love you, Fang- err, _Mist_flower."

"Mist_wing_," I replied, smiling for the first time in a while.

"Mist_wing_," Tigerfall purred. "I've watched you for moons, and have never had the courage to say that. But I really, _really_ love you. And... I got worried, so I came looking for you. When I saw you laying here... covered in snow..."

My heart hurt. He thought that I was dead, lying in the snow and not moving. Or reacting when he called my name. That must've been really scary. "I-I'm sorry..."

"But, now that I know you're okay," Tigerfall meowed. He took a spot next to me, pressing his warm pelt against my cold one. His gray and white for blended into the white of the snow and the gray of my fur. "I was finally able to tell you."

"Thank you," I whispered, feeling the tears in my eyes. My heart felt so much lighter than it had in moons. I was always... negative. Yet love still came my way. And this time, instead of pushing him away, I think I'm going to stay. I think this might be the light I've been looking for this whole time by wandering in the dark.

"Thank you so much." I let my tears spill, emptying my heart of the pain that had filled it for such a long time now. I feel like I've had to go through the Dark Forest all my life, but now... I've made my way to StarClan. And here's my star.

**-x-**

**So how was it? Mistwing got her happily ever after, I guess. Though they'll still have to talk to the leader about that... Review please?**


End file.
